


【R18】布加拉提×你

by Fiona_Sliver



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-26 14:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_Sliver/pseuds/Fiona_Sliver
Summary: 代发-----ooc有设定：你们是多年的好友，一次他执行任务受伤遇追杀，躲到了你家。却因此破坏了你们之间的友谊。这里你的名字：弥加缇





	【R18】布加拉提×你

“布加拉提……”男人赤裸着上身，伤口触目惊心，你不禁呜咽起来。

“呜……”男子抬手轻抚你的发丝，声音虚弱而显得轻柔，“加缇…对不起，要给你添麻烦了。”

“是……”你将伤口止血，并消毒包扎，“…其实，可以多麻烦我的，布加拉提。我们、是朋友啊……”男子怔了怔，继而笑道，“我知道了，加缇。”

伤口包扎完毕，你替他擦洗上身，一切处理妥当后，你准备去睡觉。他叫住了你，“让女孩子去睡沙发，我怎么可能睡得着觉？”他拍拍身旁的空床位，对你微微笑道，“过来将就一晚吧，明早天不亮我就会离开了。”

你无法反驳，只好坐在床边，等待布加拉提入睡。

床头的香薰器喷洒着氤氲的烟雾，使人意乱情迷。

卧室的气温逐渐升高，不知何时，你已跨坐在布加拉提身上，他靠坐在床头，揽着你的腰，与你相吻。

布加拉提的舌灵巧地探入你的口腔，与你的舌共舞，那两瓣曾令你着迷的薄唇同你的唇想贴，不时加重力道亲吻着你，使你深陷入布加拉提的温柔之乡。

“哈啊…布加拉提嗯……”绵长的一吻画上句号，你贪婪地呼吸着空气，只觉身体更是燥热，私密处急切渴望被填满。

“加缇…对不起。”

他眉眼间满是歉意，打破这层纯洁的友谊，现在已愈发不可收拾。欲望将你与他拉向深渊，一同堕落。

他放在你腰间的手缓缓向下移去，将垂在大腿处的睡裙撩至胸部，另一只手顺着你的椎尾摩挲着向上，泛起阵阵痒意。

你搂上布加拉提的脖颈，舔舐对方凸起的喉结，饱满的胸乳被对方握在手中揉捏，不时挑逗乳首，仅是如此，便令你的下面淫水泛滥，瘙痒难耐。

你腾出一只手，食指在布加拉提胸前的一点画着圈，看它由微暗的深红变为迷人的粉红，变得硬挺。头有些发晕。

“布加拉提～求你、给我…好难受嗯……”你向他乞求，双手轻放在他紧实的腹部肌肉上，感受男子逐渐加深起伏的呼喘。

“好，加缇。”他的嘴角始终挂着微笑，布加拉提拉开胯间的裤链，解开束缚，早已硬挺的性器似是弹出来，直抵在你的臀缝。你不自主地轻颤一下，缩紧小穴，又溢出一股蜜液。

似是注意到你的反应，布加拉提轻笑出声，抬手搭在你的内裤上，不紧不慢将它脱下。却在接下来的景象之中，愣怔片刻。

私密处的布料被褪下时，竟牵出一根银丝，就连浓密的耻毛上，也沾染了晶莹黏滑的液体，色情至极。

你感觉到布加拉提的性器又跳动着胀大一圈，比先前更加硬挺。你突然之间有些怕了，布加拉提惊人的尺寸，你真的可以容纳全部吗？

可被情欲驱使，你只是一味渴求。你将腿尽可能张大，握着布加拉提的肉棒，缓缓坐下去。

噗呲……

在顶端撑开穴口时，发出了细微的水声。羞耻之心油然而生，你将头埋入布加拉提的胸膛，他的肌肤同你的面颊一般，灼热得很。

“布加拉提……”

“我在。”

“好大…我害怕……”你紧抓他的手，而布加拉提的肉棒仅是进入龟头，“帮我呜……”

他将你的手包裹在掌心，另一手托着你的臀部，帮助你容纳他的巨物。

“加缇，加缇……”他一遍遍唤着你的名字，以此来抚慰你，一边缓缓插入肉棒。你渐渐适应，虽是填满了你的小穴，但还留有不到三分之一的部分没有进入，酥麻感逐渐取代疼痛，令你着迷。

你开始扭腰动作，只是小幅度的抽插，布加拉提坚硬的肉棒磨过你的每一处媚肉，给初尝人事的你带来奇妙的快感。

只是如此程度，已经无法满足你，小穴又隐隐范痒，你只得再次求助布加拉提。

“帮我、布加拉提……”你弓着身子，以布加拉提的角度，刚好可以看到他的物什一半插入你的小穴，以及轻颤的胸乳。

“帮你什么？”布加拉提的声音因情欲而染上沙哑之色，他轻轻舔舐你的锁骨，挺腰顶了顶你，故意发问。

“啊嗯！…布加拉提，帮我，我没力气了～”你紧缩花穴，以此来获得快感。“要我…帮加缇什么？”看样子他还不准备满足你，抬手将你耳鬓浸湿的发捋到耳后。

你伏在他耳边，柔软的胸脯贴在布加拉提的胸膛上，“干我…全部给我嗯……”他似是满意地笑了，双手握着你的纤腰，开始挺腰抽插。

噗呲、噗呲……

交合处泥泞不堪，他深色的肉茎在你的花穴中大进大出，把你的呻吟撞得支离破碎。

“哈啊…全部、进来吧，布加拉提……”他照你的话做，搭在你腰间的手微微用力，将你按下去，原本露出一截的性器此时被你尽根吞入，顶开了宫口，甚至平坦的小腹也微微凸起，呈现出布加拉提的形状。这一动作直将你带上了高潮。

你轻颤着趴在布加拉提身上，大股的淫水浇洒在男子的性器上，而它兴奋着胀大一圈，再次展开猛烈的攻城略地。每一下都狠狠顶撞你的花心，带出不少淫液，两片花瓣可怜地贴着柱身，如同被蹂躏的小花。

每一次顶撞花心时，既饱胀又刺激，让你有一种花穴被撞坏的错觉，却又渴求更多。

布加拉提加快速度，伤口因过分激烈的动作而开裂出血，染红了微泛着黄的纱布，而他早已习惯伤痛。最后狠狠撞入你的宫口，浓稠的精液射入花穴深处，同时将你带上高潮。

“…伤口、裂开了呜…嗯啊啊啊…！”你努力直起腰身，生怕使他伤口加深，却被布加拉提按坐在他的性器上，接受男人的浓精。

“布加拉提……”他抽出你体内的性器，让你平躺在他的旁边，为你擦拭腿间的体液，并贴心地给你盖好被。

他吻吻你的眼角，柔声道：“睡吧，你一定累了。”

“布加拉提，别走……”你拉住他逐渐远离的手，倦意已是撑不住意识。

“总要有人来收拾这片狼籍吧，加缇。”他无奈地对你笑笑，得到你的允许后快速清理好一切，躺倒在你身边。

“加缇。”他揽你入怀，男子深蓝的发扫过你的脖颈，留下淡微的香。

你回抱住他，无须更多语言，你知道彼此的感情。

次日清晨

睁开双眼，身旁已无他，你撑着床站起身，小穴因昨晚的性爱而微微发痛。

餐桌上是他为你做的早餐，此时还冒着热气，闻到饭香的你，肚子很配合地发出“咕噜噜”的微响。

餐盘下压着一张纸条，是布加拉提秀气的字：

加缇：

组织还有很多事需要我去处理，就先离开了。从今往后，来和我一起住吧。

不要忘了，我爱你。

布加拉提

“什么嘛…昨晚可没有这么温柔。”你嘟囔着，嘴角却不自觉上扬，点点暖意在心底绽开。

“还不如当面跟我说…我也爱你啊，布加拉提。”

THE END


End file.
